deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian
Robin (Fire Emblem) vs Terrarian is a What-if? death battle featuring Robin from Fire Emblem:Awakening and the Terrarian from Terraria. Description Fire Emblem vs Terraria! Two customizable avatars now face off against each other. Can Robin tip the scales in his favor? Or will the Terrarian defeat yet another opponent? Interlude Wiz: Avatars, customizable characters that are meant to represent various players. Boomstick: And these two are prime examples of such characters. Wiz: Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse. Boomstick: And the Terrarian, Savior of Terraria Wiz: Now before we move on to the analysis we need to set up a few special rules. Boomstick: First off, no outside help is allowed, which means no summons for the Terrarian and no Pair ups for Robin. Also while we are using some of Robin's smash moves, no dark magic is allowed by default. Wiz: Also we are using the Post 1.3 update Terrarian but before the endgame bosses. Both will also only have weapons they can get regardless of the world/gender. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Robin Wiz: Robin is the Tactician for Chrom's Shepherds. Boomstick: What? they needed a tactician to herd sheep? Wiz: Actually, yes, but not actual sheep. The shepherds are a militia force that helps keep the land safe from bandits and other threats. Boomstick: and apparently have a knack for recruiting complete strangers and amnesiacs. Wiz:Well, not exactly, there was one person that was skeptical... *Fredrick: It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own? * Wiz: but as it would turn out however, their choice of taking Robin with them was well worth it. Boomstick: Not only is he a stellar combatant but he is also a tactician of the highest tier, being able to led his army to victory against all odds and size up his enemies with a glance Chrom: Still with us Robin? Robin: Hmm… It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can… Well, I can "see" things. Chrom: See things? Like what? Robin: The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle… I must have studied this somewhere. Chrom:So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance? Robin: Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself… Wiz: Don't think think he's all brains and no brawn though, He still packs a mighty arsenal. Boomstick: His main weapon of choice is the Levin Sword, a deadly combination of magic and melee that can be used for slashing limbs and zapping people. *Robin uses the Levin Sword to KO someone in Super Smash Bros, and then kills a enemy trickster in Fire Emblem: awakening.* Wiz: He's also got several other weapons as well, however since he can only carry 5 weapons at a time, we'll start off with what he's got on hand. First off is his Thoron time, a devastating beam of lighting magic that can easily kill a regular human. Boomstick: He's also got an Arcfire tome, which can either shoot fireballs or go complete flamethrower, an elwind tome that can not only shoot razor sharp wind at opponents but it can also propel him to greater heights. Robin: Elwind!" *The elwind gusts propel him to reach the ledge on final destination.* Wiz: Wind magic is also effective against flying units since they have to fight against the wind that not only threatening to push them away, but also cutting them up in the process. Boomstick: That's quite some utility, but he's also got the noferastu tome, which can drain HP from his opponents to mend his own wounds. Wiz: However, there is a catch, all of Robin's weapons can and will eventually break. Noferastu is also dark magic, which means he's cannot use it naturally... Which brings us to our next subject. Boomstick: the convoy is where all of the other weapons that cannot be carried are stored. As well as healing items, and the Master and Second seals, which allow for promotions and reclassing Wiz: His initial class is the tactician class, which uses swords and tomes in battle. He can either promote into the stronger Grandmaster class, or can reclass into a different class. Boomstick: These classes include the mercenary a balanced sword wielding class, the myrmidon, which ramps up his skill and speed, the thief which takes his speed even more at the cost of strength, and the cavalier, a sword and lance wielding horseman. Wiz: he's also got the defensive based knight class, the ranged archer class, the magic based mage and dark mage classes. Boomstick: And a dragon rider class! Wiz: Its actually a wyvern rider... Boomstick: It's still a dragon in all of its glory, and he can promote into a stronger dragon rider, or griffon rider. Wiz:true...anyway each class including the recently mention wyvern rider class has 2 promotions. Some promotions are shared among classes but that doesn't make them any less powerful. Boomstick: The hero class is a stronger, axe wielding version of the mercenary, the sniper is a stronger archer. The bow knight is a mercenary or archer that can wield swords and bows and also rides a horse. Wiz: The mage class promotes into the sage class, the dark mage promotes into the sorcerer class and both classes can also promote into the dark knight. *Shows picture of Batman* Wiz: No not that one! *Picture swaps to a Fire Emblem dark knight* Wiz: Better Boomstick: Even if Robin doesn't follow in the The Dark Knight's footsteps, he still can pack a punch with a sword and tome. He's also mounted on a horse. Wiz: Speaking of horses he can also promote to the Paladin class from the cavalier class. The Knight can promote to the stronger, axe wielding general, and again both class can promote to the great knight class, a blend of the two classes that can use sword, lances, and axes. Boomstick: Finally the thief can be promoted to the trickster, the myrmidon can promote to the swordmaster, and both classes can promote to the Death dealing assassin. Wiz: Each class comes with two different skills for Robin to use. However since many of these skills have non combat purposes or are trumped by other skills we'll only be naming the skills that combat use. Boomstick: Starting with base classes first, The sword wield mercenary class has armsthrift which help preserve weapon use, the mage class has focus, which ups his critical chance if no allies are nearby, and the dark Mage class has hex and Anathema, both of which disrupt the hit chances of the opponent. Wiz: Going on to promoted classes the Grandmaster class boasts Ignis, which add half of the attack power of the user to their next attack. The hero class has Sol and Axebreaker. Boomstick: Sol heals the user for half the damage done, and Axebreaker reduces the hit chances for axes to hit, as well as increase Robin's own chances. Wiz: The swordmaster holds Astra, allowing for 5 swift attacks at half damage ,or 1.5 damage on a critical hit. It also has Swordfaire boosting his strength or magic by 5 if wielding a sword. Boomstick: Both the Paladin and General boast Aegis and Pavise. Both halve the damage of the various weapons in Fire Emblem. Then the great knight has Luna, which instead of raising defenses, cuts the enemy's for one strike. Wiz: To wrap this up, since this is starting to get very lengthy, he's also got "breaker" skills for swords, lances, bows, and tomes, "faire" skills for the bow and tome, Vengeance is a sorcerer skill that adds half the total damage taken to and sends it right back at the opponent, and finally there's Lethality, which kills foes in one shot. Boomstick: Most of these skill rely on Robin's skill stat to activate. In fact the activation chances are equal to the skill stat with a few exceptions. Astra is 1/2 of the skill and Lethality is 1/4. Vengeance however is 2x the skill! Yeah! Wiz: He's already powerful with skills but he's also got weapons. Well, more weapons. Boomstick:We've already covered the weapons on hand so now time for the convoy. Wiz: Since the convoy can hold pretty much anything we'll be using equipment that would be guaranteed to be readily available, Boomstick: This includes Killer weapons, swords, spears, axes, and bows that allow for increased critical hits,and increased chances for triple damage. Wiz: There's also a longbow that can reach farther than regular bow but it can only be used by snipers or archers. Boomstick: There's also weapons named after figures from past Fire Emblem games, Such as Katarina's bolt, a thunder tome that increases critical hit chance, Celica's gale, which is basically a wind tome version weapons, and Micaiah's pyre, which boost his defensive stats by 2 and can still pack a nice punch. Finally there's Goetia, which while is dark magic and this can only be used by a dark Mage or sorcerer, can easily waste even stronger foes.t Wiz: His strongest weapon though is his tactical mind, being able to lead a small militia into winning 3 wars. One with Plegia, Yilisse's western neighbor, the Island empire of Valm and finally the Grimleal cult. Boomstick: However, the guy is far from invincible. While he has no noteworthy weaknesses, he's doesn't have a knack for resisting possession. Wiz: However he's still capable of taking down even the toughest of foes. Robin: We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Terrarian Wiz: The land of...Terraria was once peaceful and full of life. Boomstick: Although the land is still full of life, the same cannot be said for peace, since the corruption, yes that is what it's called starting seeping into the land. Wiz: For a while it looked like the corruption would consume all... Boomstick: But then someone with a guide came to the land and, given time proceeded to beat the crap out of every abomination in the land and restore it to its formal glory. Wiz: That man...is just your bland and story less character but is known as the Terrarian *Cue terraria overworld music.* Boomstick: While he may have no backstory, who cares about history when you have that ridiculous arsenal of weapons on hand! The Terrarian is armed with such weapons the Terra blade, a sword that can shoot laser beams that are more powerful than the sword itself. Wiz: He's also got the Eye of Chthulhu, a weaponized yo-yo that can stay deployed indefinitely,the North Pole a spear that launches projectiles that leaves a trail of deadly snowflakes, a boomerang hammer known as the Paladin's hammer. Boomstick: and the Flailron, a flail that shoots out and smacks anyone unfortunate enough to get in his way. Wiz: He's also got several range weapons ranging from bows to-- Boomstick: Guns and Rocket launchers! Wiz: Er...yes, let's cover the bows and other stuff first like, the Tsunami, which fires 5 arrows in a tight formation, and the Daeldalus Stormbow which makes arrows rain from the sky...literally. *cues footage of the Daeldalus Stormbow* Boomstick: Those bows and impressive but he's also got guns! He's got the good old tactical shotgun, which shoots not 3 not 4, but 6 shots per ammo used, as well as the sniper rifle for long range, coin gun for shooting coins, and the chain gun, for firing a ridiculous spread of bullets. Wiz: All of these weapons aside from the coin gun use chlorophyte ammunition, which despite being made from plants is not only stronger than most available ammo but is able to home in at targets in range even if the target is behind the user. However it does not account for any obstructions that might not be in play, and can be wasted if the target is behind a wall or a durable surface. Boomstick: Even if that does happen he's also got the Snowman Cannon, which doesn't shoot snowman but homing rockets that don't harm the user, the Electrosphere cannon fires rockets that create an electric sphere that lasts for about 8 seconds, and the Nailgun fires nails...that explode! *a nail flies into a zombie, which then explodes* Wiz: While the Nailgun obviously uses nails, the cannons use Rocket IV ammunition, which is equal in power compared to Rocket III ammo but can destroy destructible objects.However, the Electrosphere cannon does not explode it just creates an electrical sphere and thus does not destroy destructible objects. Boomstick: Well that's stupid. Wiz: Maybe, but there's still the flamethrower and plenty of magic spells. Boomstick: What? This guy's got a sword, spear, hammer, flail, yo-yo, bows, guns, rocket launchers, AND magic? Is there anything this guy doesn't have? Wiz: There is, but let's point out what magic he has first, such as the Blizzard staff, which sends icicles falling in a general direction. The Razoeblade Typoon is a tome spell that sends 2 homing sawblades at opponents and a magic arm cannon that can be charged to fire through multiple targets, and the Crystal Storm fires a large quantity of tiny crystals at a target. Boomstick: All of this comes with shroomite armor, boosting defense, ammo conservation, power of range weapons and can even go invisible when standing stil'''l Wiz: The power increase of his range weapons depends on the helmet used, with each one boosting bows, guns, and rocket launchers. '''Boomstick: With all the weapons and armor out of the way there's still more stuff he has like a pair of digging claws, dynamite, grappling hooks, Molotovs, and lava buckets. Wiz: He's also got a discord staff, which allows him to teleport at the cost of some HP and an ice rod to create ice platforms to walk on. He also got a variety of potions Boomstick: To spare the torture of having to go through each potion, we'll make this quick. Potion effects include water walking, healing, invisibility,lava resistance, ammo conservation, feather falling, night vision, and more. Wiz: There's also a bunch of accessories like the master ninja gear, which has a 10% chance of dogging attacks, Fishron wings, which allow for flight and immunity to fall damage, Frostspark boots to walk on ice and dash at superhuman speed, a sniper scope, which is pretty self explanatory, and the Ankh shield, which shields him from debuffs and prevents him from flinching or being knocked back. Boomstick: With all that gear he may look invincible, but no one is perfect. Wiz: Indeed, despite his vast arsenal he lacks one simple, yet crucial asset: training. Boomstick: He's also heavily reliant on his weapons, so he's pretty much screwed if he is disarmed. Wiz: Regardless, the Terraian has been able slay any foe in his way. *Terrarian slays a bunch of monsters* Death Battle! Post Analysis Trivia Who will you root for? Robin Terrarian Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Corpsey98 Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years